Fudanshi-kun ni Aishite
by Val Aquilus
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang fudanshi berwajah alim. Walaupun hobinya menyimpang, ia yakin dirinya masih straight. Lalu, bagaimana kalau ternyata kelima senpai yang sering menjadi objek fanboy-nya malah diam-diam memperebutkannya?
1. Chapter 1

"Akashi-_sama_! Jadikan aku ibu dari anak-anakmu!"

"Kyaaa! Aomine _senpai_ keren sekali!"

"Kise-_kun_ aku mencintaimuuu!"

"Midorima _senpai_ jadikan aku _lucky item_-mu!"

"Murasakibara-_kun_ aku punya banyak kue untukmu!"

Teriakan para siswi yang sedang menonton latih tanding antara SMA Teiko melawan SMA Seiho, menggema di seluruh penjuru _gymnasium_. Beradu dengan decit sepatu dan bola basket yang memantul. Menimbulkan dengung di telinga para penonton dari kalangan siswa yang mulai jengah.

"Aku benci wanita."

"Eh? K-kau... masih normal kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fudanshi-kun ni Aishite (c) Val Aquilus**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo(s), BL a.k.a Humu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari balik sebuah buku tebal, sepasang mata tengah menatap intens. Merekam setiap gerak-gerik lima orang pemuda yang dibalut peluh. Sedangkan dua orang gadis berambut karamel dan _pink_ yang berdiri mengapitnya, tampak sibuk dengan kamera digital di tangan mereka.

Menangkap setiap momen _skinship_ para pemuda di tengah lapangan dengan lensa kamera.

"Ah sial, seharusnya Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_ lebih dekat lagi!" rutuk gadis bergaya rambut pendek yang berdiri di sisi kiri, Aida Riko.

"B-_cup_-_san_ benar, kali ini mereka terlihat sedikit menjaga jarak. Jangan-jangan mereka bertengkar," komentar si rambut merah muda, Momoi Satsuki.

Tak mengalihkan mata, Riko mencak-mencak di tempat. "Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku punya nama!" protesnya. Tak terima jika dipanggil dengan ukuran dada.

"Hehe... _gomen ne _Aida _senpai_."

Riko berdecak menanggapi permintaan maaf Momoi. Pandangannya bergulir melirik pemuda mungil di sampingnya yang memenuhi kriteria _uke_ idaman.

Awalnya, ia sangat terkejut saat _kouhai_-nya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu meminta bergabung dengan klub yang ia dirikan (Teiko Fujoshi Club, yang sekarang berubah nama menjadi Teiko Fujodanshi Club). Ia tak menyangka kalau akan ada _fudanshi_ di sekolah ini. Namun, tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau ia juga merasa sangat bahagia. Pasalnya, jika ada lelaki yang bergabung dengan klub nista (yang entah kenapa bisa dilegalkan oleh pihak sekolah) itu, berarti semua anggota tidak akan kekurangan asupan.

Kenapa?

Karena dengan adanya anggota lelaki, itu berarti mereka bisa lebih leluasa mengeksplor dunia para pria.

Seperti mengambil foto di kamar bilas misalnya.

Ekstrim bukan? Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka akan melakukan apa pun demi asupan. Termasuk memaksa satu-satunya anggota lelaki dalam klub mereka.

Layaknya peribahasa _'Ada udang di balik batu'_, maka ada hasrat yang tersembunyi.

Tanpa Kuroko ketahui, semua anggota TFC (Teiko Fujodanshi Club) diam-diam 'memasangkannya' dengan para lelaki yang dekat dengannya. Seperti Aomine misalnya.

Bahkan para gadis _fujoshi_ itu sudah memiliki beberapa foto kedekatan Kuroko dengan Aomine. Mulai dari foto Aomine yang mengusap puncak kepala Kuroko, Aomine yang merangkul pundak Kuroko, Aomine yang tertidur di paha Kuroko dan masih banyak lagi momen-momen AoKuro.

"_Nee_ Kuroko-_kun_, kau sangat menyukai Aomine-_kun_ ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Riko, Kuroko langsung mengalihkan fokus dari lapangan. "Maaf?"

Riko menyingkirkan kameranya sejenak. Begitu pula dengan Momoi yang tampak tertarik dengan topik yang dibahas Riko kali ini. "Begini, menurut pengamatanku, 55 persen dari hasil potretanmu, selalu ada Aomine-_kun _di dalam foto itu," jelas Riko dengan gaya bak detektif ternama.

"Ah benar, aku setuju dengan Aida _senpai_," sahut Momoi sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Itu karena aku lebih dekat dengan Aomine _senpai_ dibandingkan yang lainnya," jawab Kuroko.

Riko dan Momoi saling pandang mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Satu ujung bibir mereka tertarik membentuk seringai. "Jangan remehkan insting seorang wanita," ujar mereka kompak.

"Aku tahu aku seorang _fudanshi_, tetapi aku masih normal. Aku menyukai gadis manis yang bersikap _gentle_."

"Berarti aku adalah tipe Tetsu-_kun_."

Kemudian Momoi mendapat satu jambakan cantik di rambut panjangnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Riko yang notabene adalah tersangka. Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya nyengir dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk yang membentuk huruf v.

Mengabaikan Riko, Momoi menepuk pundak Kuroko pelan. "Tetsu-_kun_, apakah kau tidak pernah terangsang saat melihat hal-hal yang berbau _yaoi_? Kau kan laki-laki, apa tidak pernah terbayang bagaimana kalau dirimu yang disentuh, diperlakukan lembut oleh lawan mainmu?"

Riko mengacungkan jempol ke arah Momoi yang mengedip ke arahnya. Ia tak menyangka gadis ini bisa berbicara blak-blakan seperti itu.

Kuroko yang berada di antara mereka masih diam. Kepalanya menunduk. Buku yang tadi menjadi penutup wajah ia tutup dan mendekapnya di dada. "Itu..."

Dua gadis _fujoshi_ itu berdebar menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak pernah, aku hanya terhibur saat melihatnya. Tak pernah terbayang bagaimana kalau aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu." Kepala biru itu menoleh bergantian ke arah dua gadis di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Kedua _fujoshi_ itu mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Kalau memang ingin membayangkan hal-hal semacam itu... aku yang akan ada di posisi _seme_, bukan _uke_," lanjut Kuroko mantap dengan binar di kedua matanya.

"Lelaki mana yang mau jadi _uke_-mu?" gumam Momoi dan Riko bersamaan.

.

.

Maksud hati tak ingin didengar, apa daya pendengaran Kuroko lebih tajam dari yang mereka bayangkan.

.

.

"Momoi-_san_ dan Aida _senpai_ menghinaku?"

Yang ditanya berjengit ngeri melihat aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh si mungil Kuroko. "T-tidak!" Momoi angkat tangan membentuk huruf silang.

"Kami hanya mengutarakan isi hati, mana mungkin dengan penampilanmu yang mencerminkan _uke _idaman itu jadi _seme_! Haha... ha... ha..."

Riko salah bicara. Sungguh.

"Benarkah?"

Muka datar Kuroko jika sedang marah sangat mengerikan. Riko dan Momoi baru menyadari hal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kuroko menyisir poninya dengan jemari ke belakang. Beberapa helai pendek jatuh ke kening. Berharap kini wajahnya tampak maskulin.

Namun, beda orang, pasti beda pendapat.

Momoi yang sebenarnya diam-diam memendam perasaan pada Kuroko, menganggap transformasi poni membuat pemuda itu terlihat tampan dibandingkan penampilan sebelumnya yang bisa dibilang imut.

Sedangkan Riko?

Gadis berambut karamel itu malah mengira Kuroko sedang dalam mode _uke_ agresif.

_._

_._

_So hot beibeh_.

.

.

"Tetsu-_kun kakkoi_~"

"Kuroko-_kun_, untuk membuktikan kau memiliki jiwa seorang _seme_ atau tidak, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu tantangan?" Riko tampak semangat saat berkata demikian.

Jemari Kuroko melepas kontak dengan rambutnya. Membuat helai biru muda itu kembali seperti semula. "Tantangan?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya."

"Apa yang kudapatkan jika aku berhasil?"

"Umm... bagaimana dengan _photobook_ Paozi-_san_ dan Mana-_san_—"

"Setuju." Kuroko menjabat tangan Riko dengan binar di kedua matanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Riko langsung tersenyum lebar. Telunjuknya mengarah ke tengah lapangan. Menunjuk salah satu anggota tim basket sekolahnya. "Mudah saja, aku minta kau mencium keningnya! Dan sebagai bukti jika kau telah melakukannya..." Bibir Riko membentuk seringai, "hehehe, tentu saja, jangan lupa fotonya!"

Jubah imajiner Riko melambai-lambai dari balik tubuhnya.

_Background_ padang bunga di belakang Kuroko retak.

Momoi mangap ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang ditunjuk Riko.

"_S-senpai_, kau salah orang kan?" tanya Momoi mencoba memastikan.

"Tidak."

"EEHH?!" Momoi _shock_ untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Hehe, kau tidak boleh menolak, Ku-ro-ko-_kun_. Batas waktunya seminggu, dimulai dari besok."

.

.

Kuroko memandang sosok yang ditunjuk Riko. Dalam hati, ia terus-terusan berkata kalau itu bukanlah sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou. _Ikemen_ bergunting yang terkenal menganut paham sadisme di SMA Teiko.

Namun, fakta telah mengacaukan dunianya.

Sebagai lelaki sejati, Kuroko tidak boleh melanggar janji. Apalagi dengan iming-iming hadiah berupa _photobook_ Paozi dan Mana, _cosplayer_ favoritnya. Kuroko tidak mungkin mundur sebelum mencoba.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Apa ini? Kenapa saya bawa-bawa Paozi dan Mana? lol**

**Oiya, Paozi dan Mana itu plesetan dari Baozi dan Hana, cosplayer asal China, kalian para fujoshi pasti tahu mereka kan? Pengennya sih langsung aja frontal nyebut nama gitu, tapi ntar gak enak ah, jadi diplesetin aja :v**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooii Tetsu!"

Lambaian tangan pemuda dim yang duduk bersama empat orang kawannya, mengalihkan pandangan Kuroko dari nampannya untuk beberapa detik. Sebelum ia kembali fokus pada beberapa makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Menunjuk beberapa lauk dan sayuran untuk dipesan.

"Psstt, Tetsu-kun, Aomine _senpai_ memanggilmu." Momoi yang berdiri di sampingnya berbisik.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dari ujung mata, ia bisa melihat beberapa siswi yang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. Ia sudah kebal dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Mereka hanya iri dengannya karena ia dekat dengan salah satu pangeran sekolah.

Terkadang, Kuroko jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa manusia redup sejenis Aomine bisa dinobatkan menjadi pangeran sekolah?

Sudah hitam, buluk, mesum, bernapas lagi.

Kuroko gagal paham.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AkaKuro/GoMxKuro**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fudanshi-kun ni Aishite (c) Val Aquilus**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo(s), BL a.k.a Humu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi Tetsu, kemarilah!"

Kuroko yang sudah selesai dengan pesanannya, berbisik pada Momoi kalau dia akan menghampiri Aomine yang dari tadi berisik memanggilnya, membuat seisi kafetaria memerhatikannya. Setelah Momoi mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajah lalu berkata 'duluan saja', Kuroko pun menghampiri meja yang entah kenapa terlihat paling mencolok dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Mungkin karena di sana kelima pangeran sekolah sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama.

Kuroko jadi minder.

"Ada apa, _Senpai_?" tanya Kuroko setelah ia sampai ke meja Aomine dan kawan-kawan.

"Duduklah, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka." Jari Aomine menunjuk empat orang yang duduk di sekitarnya.

Kuroko hanya diam sembari tetap berdiri.

Bukannya tidak mau duduk, masalahnya, hanya ada satu tempat yang tersisa. Di samping Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau mau makan sambil berdiri?" tanya Aomine heran.

Bahkan Kise yang duduk di samping Aomine sampai tertawa melihatnya. "Kau manis sekali-_ssu_, terlihat gugup seperti itu."

"Aku tidak gugup."

"_Maa maa_, ayo duduk, santai saja, kami tidak menggigit kok-_ssu_. Iya kan, Akashi_cchi_?"

_Aquamarine_ Kuroko dapat melihat kepala merah itu mengangguk. Ia beralih memandang sekitar. Ada beberapa siswi yang masih memandangnya sinis, ada yang tidak peduli, serta ada yang memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Oh, Kuroko mengenal mereka. Mereka berada di klub yang sama dengannya.

"Shintarou, duduklah di sampingku. Biarkan dia duduk di samping Daiki."

Dari intonasinya, Kuroko merasa kalau Akashi sudah salah paham. Mungkin Akashi mengira kalau Kuroko tak mau duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu, Midorima _senpai_, biar aku yang duduk di samping Akashi _senpai_." Dengan tingkah yang sedikit kikuk, Kuroko duduk di tempat kosong di samping Akashi yang duduk di sebelah si bongsor Murasakibara.

"Yah, itu baru Tetsu."

Seringai di wajah Aomine membuatnya dongkol. Apa maksudnya dengan 'itu baru Tetsu'? Apa dia mengejeknya?

"Jadi, perkenalkan, dia Kuroko Tetsuya, tetanggaku sejak kecil," ujar Aomine memperkenalkan Kuroko pada teman-temannya.

Kise yang duduk di antara Aomine dan Midorima langsung melahap makan siangnya. "Aku kasihan dengan Kuroko_cchi_, pasti dia tersiksa memiliki tetangga sedekil dan semesum Aomine_cchi_," komentar Kise dengan mulut penuh.

"Jangan makan sambil berbicara, kau menjijikkan, Kise."

"Midorima_cchi_ _hidoi-ssu_!"

"Mido-_chin_, boleh aku mencoba telur gulungmu?" kini giliran Murasakibara yang angkat bicara.

Midorima melindungi telur gulungnya dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di area lauk favoritnya tersebut. "Tidak boleh! Salah sendiri tidak memesan telur gulung _nanodayo_!"

"Mido-_chin_, aku membencimu."

"Kau seperti anak kecil _nodayo_."

"Kalian berdua diamlah."

Lihat? Ketika sang kapten bertitah, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mampu membantah.

"Dan kau, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau kemari ingin makan atau hanya ingin melihatku?"

.

.

Orang ini, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

.

.

"Tentu saja makan, dan aku tidak melihat _Senpai_."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima langsung memandang ke arahnya. Membuatnya tak mampu lagi untuk mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kalau sejak awal tidak ingin makan, lebih baik kau pergi."

Kalimat Akashi jelas menyinggung perasaan pemuda mungil itu. Dia diusir oleh targetnya sendiri.

.

.

Sakitnya di mana?

_Right in da kokoro_.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu."

"O-oi Tetsu/Kuroko_cchi_!"

Dan kini kedua manusia berambut indigo dan kuning saling bertemu pandang ketika sadar mereka telah memanggil Kuroko secara bersamaan.

"Kau tidak menyukai Tetsu-ku kan, Kise?" tanya Aomine penuh selidik.

"Ha? Sejak kapan Kuroko_cchi_ jadi milikmu, Ahomine_cchi_?"

"_Tsk_! Kalau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini aku tidak akan mengajak Tetsu kemari."

Dua garpu menancap masing-masing di sebelah nampan Aomine dan Kise. Membuat kedua pemuda itu berjengit ngeri.

"Akan kupastikan agar menancapkan benda itu ke kepala kalian jika kalian tidak segera diam dan makan."

Ah, Kanjeng Raden Akashi sudah marah.

"_Ha'i_."

.

.

.

.

Momoi dan Riko menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Keduanya memandang objek yang sama.

"Ada apa, Kuroko-_kun_? Bukankah kau tadi makan bersama mereka?" tanya Riko seraya menunjuk meja yang baru saja ditinggal Kuroko dengan dagunya.

"Apa mereka mengganggumu?" sahut Momoi.

"Wah, situasi _harem_ ya?"

.

.

Mereka berdua jelas tidak peka.

.

.

"Akashi-_kun_... dia menyebalkan."

"Pffftt!" Baik Momoi maupun Riko sama-sama menahan tawa. Dan hal itu menimbulkan tanya bagi Kuroko.

"Kenapa?"

"Ahahahah! Kau bilang Akashi menyebalkan? Orang yang akan kau cium keningnya itu kaubilang menyebalkan? Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan misi jika mendekatinya saja tak mampu? Hahahah sejak awal kau memang tidak memiliki jiwa seorang _seme_!" Riko tertawa membabi buta. Tangannya menggebrak-gebrak meja.

Gadis macam apa ini? Tidak anggun sama sekali.

"Kau berisik, Riko."

Tawa Riko mendadak terhenti, manik cokelatnya membulat kala mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"H-Hyuuga-_kun_..."

"Kau mengganggu orang-orang di sini." Pemuda berkacamata pemilik nama Hyuuga Junpei (Ingat! Junpei, bukan Jupe) itu langsung duduk di samping Kuroko, di depan Riko.

"H-Hyuuga-_kun_!" Riko menggebrak meja untuk kesekian kalinya.

Namun, kali ini penyebabnya berbeda.

"Kau sudah kembali? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dahulu? Teppei sangat mencemaskanmu! Dia seperti orang gila gara-gara ditinggal belahan jiwanya," ucap Riko hampir tanpa jeda.

Momoi dan Kuroko yang tidak mengerti hanya diam memerhatikan.

"Ah ya, kalian berdua, kenalkan, dia Hyuuga Junpei, satu kelas denganku. Dia memiliki kekasih bernama Kiyoshi Teppei, senior kami, siswa kelas 3-C."

"Oi Riko!"

"Salam kenal, Hyuuga _senpai_, namaku Momoi Satsuki. Yang disebelahmu itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Kami murid kelas 1-D."

"Salam kenal, Hyuuga _senpai_."

Riko menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "_Nee _Hyuuga-_kun_, katakan padaku, kenapa kau pergi ke Hongkong tanpa berpamitan dulu kepadaku dan Teppei?" tanyanya.

"_Tsk_! Jangan membicarakan dia. Dan apa-apaan kau memberi tahu mereka tentang hubunganku dan Kiyoshi?!"

"Mereka sama denganku," jelas Riko.

Pemuda berkacamata itu berdecak. "Pasukanmu semakin banyak saja..." Dia menyedot jus jeruk kemasan kotak di tangan kanannya. Kemudian terdiam, melepas kontak antara bibirnya dengan sedotan... teringat akan sesuatu. "Mereka... mereka berdua?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya."

Beberapa detik setelah mendengar jawaban Riko, Hyuuga langsung mendelik horor ke arah Kuroko. Kalau Momoi sih dia bisa memaklumi, tetapi makhluk mungil di sampingnya ini kenapa ikut-ikutan?

"Kau yang meracuni bocah polos ini kan, Riko?"

"Mana mungkin. Kuroko-_kun_ sendiri yang mengaku kalau dia _fudanshi _dan meminta bergabung dengan klub kami."

"Muka Tetsu-_kun _memang terlihat alim, tetapi lihatlah dulu apa saja yang ada di bawah kasurnya. Hahaha!" sahut Momoi dengan tawa girang karena saat berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko, ia menemukan beberapa _doujin_ _yaoi_ erdelapanbelas yang tersembunyi di balik kasur pemuda itu.

"Biasanya kau akan menemukan majalah _gravure _di bawah kasur seorang lelaki, tetapi dia adalah pengecualian."

Meskipun yang mereka katakan adalah fakta, entah kenapa Kuroko merasa sedang dipermalukan di sini. "Momoi-_san_, Aida _senpai_, jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan suara keras di tempat seperti ini."

"Ah, aku lupa, nanti kelima pangeran sekolah bisa saja mendengarnya. Maafkan aku."

"_Senpai_..."

"Jadi benar apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Hyuuga lirih.

Kuroko pun mengangguk. "Tetapi aku masih normal."

"Astaga."

"Dan apa benar kalau Hyuuga _senpai_ itu—"

"Kau sudah tahu, tak perlu bertanya," ujar Hyuuga sedikit sewot.

"Hyuuga..."

Kini giliran Hyuuga yang dikejutkan oleh suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Hyuuga! Akhirnya kau kembali!"

Pelukan erat dari belakang dan beberapa _flash_ yang mengarah kepadanya, membuat dahi pemuda berkacamata itu dipenuhi perempatan mini.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Kiyoshi! Dan kalian bertiga! Kenapa malah memfotoku hah?! Mau kuhajar?" Setelah menyikut Kiyoshi, Hyuuga menyingsingkan lengan seragam dan memamerkan tinju ke arah Momoi, Riko dan Kuroko.

"Ini untuk asupan," jelas mereka bertiga kompak dengan ibu jari yang teracung ke arahnya.

"Kalian bertiga gila! Aku akan berdoa semoga klub nista kalian akan dibubarkan oleh pihak sekolah!"

Riko tersenyum mengerikan. Ia langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dengan angka 98, 92, 95, 97 dan 94 di pojok kanan atas ke atas meja. Entah kertas-kertas itu semula ia simpan di mana. Namun yang jelas, itu semua adalah hasil ulangan Riko.

"Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Meskipun kami hanya mencari kesenangan melalui klub ini, tetapi kami tidak pernah melupakan kewajiban kami sebagai seorang pelajar di SMA ini."

Momoi dan Kuroko langsung bertepuk tangan mendengar penuturan Riko yang mendadak bijak. Membuat Hyuuga tercengang karenanya.

"Hyuuga, kenapa selama kau pergi kau tidak pernah sekali pun memberi kabar padaku?"

Oke, kembali lagi pada _scene_ roman picisan ala Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi.

"Jangan mendekatiku sebelum kau sadar akan semua kesalahanmu!"

Hyuuga menggebrak meja lalu beranjak pergi; Kiyoshi mengejar.

Trio penggila _yaoi_ itu hanya tersenyum manis menatap kepergian dua insan yang kini tengah diuji perasaannya.

"Semoga mereka segera berbaikan."

.

.

.

.

"_Nee _Tetsu-_kun_, sepulang sekolah nanti kau mau langsung pulang atau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu?" Momoi mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan selagi mereka berjalan menuju kelas.

Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya terlihat berpikir. "Kurasa aku akan ke toko buku dulu. Aku ingin melihat apakah ada novel baru yang mungkin menarik minatku. Momoi-_san_ ingin ikut?" tawarnya.

"Aku ingin mengajak Tetsu-_kun_ ke toko buku juga, jadi aku ikut." Momoi tersenyum lebar.

Senyum gadis itu dibalas oleh tepukan ringan dari Kuroko di puncak kepalanya. "Baiklah."

Muka Momoi memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kuroko. Jangan-jangan Kuroko menyukainya? Kuroko selalu berkata kalau dirinya _straight_ kan? Apakah perasaannya akan terbalas?

_Well_, Momoi bukannya berharap. Walaupun perasaannya tak terbalas, itu bukanlah masalah baginya. Selama orang yang Kuroko sukai adalah kelima anggota tim basket sekolahnya yang dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu. Atau salah satu dari mereka jika Kuroko tak ingin dibagi. Momoi sangat ikhlas lahir batin.

Imajinasi Momoi mendadak terhenti ketika ia melihat sang kapten berambut merah berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. "Tetsu-_kun_, kapan kau akan menjalankan misimu? Lihat, Akashi _senpai_ berjalan kemari. Tidak ingin mencobanya sekarang?" usul Momoi.

Momoi benar, lebih cepat misinya selesai akan lebih baik. Ditambah lagi saat ini Akashi sedang membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang menumpuk lumayan tinggi di kedua tangannya.

Kuroko memiliki ide sebagai langkah awal untuk menaklukkan si merah itu. "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" Momoi mempercepat langkah mendahului Kuroko. Ketika hendak melewati Akashi, gadis itu membungkuk sejenak untuk memberi hormat, agar tidak dicap sebagai _kouhai_ yang tak tahu sopan santun.

Kuroko berdoa dalam hati agar rencananya berjalan mulus, semulus paha para _uke_ dalam koleksi _doujin_ _yaoi_miliknya. Dengan santai ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya—

**Brukk!**

"_Ittai desu_."

Sengaja pura-pura terpeleset hingga jatuh menabrak Akashi. Membuat kertas-kertas yang dibawa _senpai_-nya itu jatuh berhamburan.

"Maaf _senpai_, aku tidak sengaja," ujar Kuroko sembari mengambil beberapa kertas yang berserakan.

"Tak apa." Akashi turut membantunya.

Seperti adegan yang selalu terjadi pada sinetron-sinetron di negara sebelah, dengan sengaja Kuroko menyentuhkan tangannya ke punggung tangan Akashi biar _afdol_.

Berkat hal tersebut, mereka saling bertukar pandang. Dan musik pengiring yang diputar secara _random _pun mulai berkumandang.

_Tum paass aye__  
__Yun Muskurayee, Tum ne na jaane kya__  
__Sapne dekhaye, Ab to mera dil__  
__Jaage na sota hai, Kya karoon hai,__  
__Kuch kuch hota hai_

Gila! Tangan Akashi ternyata halus sekali _mameenn_! Berbeda dengan tangan Aomine yang kasar bak tangan kuli.

"Maaf." Kuroko langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Akashi sambil memasang wajah (sok) _seme_. Kembali memunguti kertas-kertas yang jatuh.

"Perutmu sakit ya?"

.

.

.

Kurang ajar! Muka _seme_-nya disamakan dengan muka orang kebelet boker.

.

.

.

Kuroko menggeleng lemah.

Akashi _senpai _jahat ah. :(

Setelah semuanya terkumpul, Kuroko langsung menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu ke Akashi. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kuroko membungkuk dalam di hadapan Akashi.

Sepertinya rencana ini berhasil.

"Lain kali hati-hati," ujar Akashi menasihati.

"_Ha'i_."

"Kau teman Daiki yang tadi kan?"

"Ya."

Kuroko sempat berpikir kalau Akashi akan meminta maaf perkara makan siang tadi, namun ia telah salah sangka.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si hitam itu, kau tertular kecerobohannya." Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih mencerna kalimat yang ia dengar.

"Mungkinkah sifat semacam itu bisa menular?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya jelas tidak menyadari kalau kalimat _senpai_ merahnya itu bermakna ganda.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Saya sengaja bikin Kuroko menyelesaikan misinya(?) secara perlahan, karena di sini Kuroko belum kenal dekat dengan Akashi. Kan sangar(?) kalo tiba-tiba dia main nyosor jidat orang yang gak dikenal :v**

**Fic ini gak cuma fokus ke interaksi antara Kuroko dan Akashi, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan ada karakter lain (GoM) yang pdkt juga sama Kuroko.**

**.**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah review, fav, follow dan silent reader sekalian~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
